Freddy's nice side
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Freddy wasn't always the sick and evil animatronic we all know and love to hate. At first he along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were nice and loved helping kids. This is how five kids Adam, Aaron, Mark, Rene and Martin were saved by these animatronics. Rated K for mild themes of murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little story that I decided to write because I'm bored. This has nothing to do with Zalgo's disease or Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. This is about how I think the children should've been saved. I will be using the real names of the youtubers Yamimash, Markiplier, Luigikid, Bodil40 and Skydoesminecraft. This story will be before Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ( Yes, it is a prequel) n the diner Phone Guy mentioned in night 4 or 5. Yes they were still called Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy originally.**

**Chapter 1- The Killer**

One day five friends named Adam, aged 8, Martin aged 5, Rene aged 7, Mark, aged 13 and Aaron, aged 10, had decided to go to Frazbears Family Diner to have some pizza. They all walked in and heard Freddy Fazbear and his friends Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They had just finished a song and were walking around and interacting with the kids. Martin, being only five walked up to Bonnie and said " Hey mister Bonnie". Bonnie turned around and looked at him and said " Hey buddy, are you enjoying your stay at Frazbears Family Diner"?. Martin nodded and asked " Hey mister Bonnie, Who's that Golden one over there"?. Bonnie looked over to it and said " I don't know, Hey buddy, don't go near him ok, I'm going to get Freddy and the others and see who he is". Martin nodded and walked back to the table with all his friends, but he saw his friends being led backstage and quickly got the closest Animatronic to him, which was Foxy. Martin said to Foxy " Mister Foxy, come quick, somebody in a Golden suit has taken my friends into the back room over there". Foxy follows Martin as he walks to the backstage area. They open the door and see Mark trying to protect them from the insane animatronic trying to kill them. Foxy shouts in a language io my Freddy, Bonnie and Chica could understand. This summons the other animatronics and they walk to the backstage room. Foxy says in a heavily distorted and angry voice" Ar-Ar-Argh me-me-me mateys, R-R-R-R-Rulebreakers be walking the-walking the p-p-p-plank"killer would be killer pulls out a knife foxy attacks Foxy, Foxy uses his hook to defend himself and the killer says " Hey Foxy, you ain't gonna win". Foxy replies with " Y-Y-Y-You best be getting out of that suit landlubber". Then Freddy, Bonnie and Chica arrive and Freddy says in the same heavily distorted angry voice as Foxy " Your-your-your not going to murder these children". Bonnie nods and says " You-You-You can't win, Might-Might-Might as well give up". The killer gets prepared to fight and draws another knife. Freddy says to Chica " Get-Get-Get the kids out-out-out of here". Chica nods and says in her normal voice " Come on kids, lets get out of here". All the while Mark, Aaron, Adam,Rene and Martin just looked shocked and followed Chica out of the backstage area. Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy's eyes turn black as they say in unison " You-You-You-You mess with the kids, you-you-you-you mess with us". Foxy gets his hook ready, Freddy gets his microphone ready and Freddy says to Bonnie " Go-Go-Go make sure the kids-kids-kids are ok". Bonnie nodded and walked out to find Chica defend sing all the children against two other killers. Both Freddy and Foxy attack the killer and the same time. They strike at exactly the same time and the five of both impacts throw the knives out of the killers hands. Freddy punched him in the head and knocked him out cold. They hear crying from the other room and walk in to find Bonnie and Chica fighting two more killers. Freddy teleported over to them and Foxy ran. They join the other two animatronics and all their eyes turn black with only the tiniest of white remaining in the centre of their eyes. They says in unison " You're-You're-You're going to regret-regret-regret the day you decided to mess with Freddy and friends-friends-friends". Chica gets her cupcake and uses the candle as a weapon and Bonnie uses his Guitar as his weapon. Both killers pull out two knives and get ready to fight. The animatronics attacked in unison and once again they throw the knives out of the killers hands and knocks them out. Chica changes her eyes to normal and says with a voice full of concern " Hey kids, are you alright"?. The kids all nod, too stunned to speak. Freddy grabs all three of them and teleports them to the nearest jail with a note saying " These three people just tried to murder 22 children, please ensure they are sent to jail". Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy's eyes change to normal again and Freddy says to the children " You must tell no one of this, ok kids". Martin was the quickest to recover and says " I won't tell anyone Freddy, you can count on me". They other children nod their heads. Freddy says in his happy voice again " Chica, why don't you go and make the children some pizza". Chica nods and says " Ok Freddy, I'll make some now". Chica finishes making the piping hot pizza and she gives it to the children. The children all smiled and said in unison " Thank you Chica", and then they ate all of it.

That's how Mark remembered them anyway, but now there are more animatronics and he is working as the night guard. He saw old Foxy outside in the main hall and said " Hey Foxy", knowing that he wouldn't reply. He sadly put the Freddy mask on when he hears somebody saying " hello-hello-hello, Ma-Ma-Ma-Mark " and he realises that it was Foxy. Mark takes off his Freddy mask and sees Foxy with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy in the room smiling. Freddy says to Mark " We-We-We-We are-are-are-are here-here-here to-to-to-to protect-protect-protect-protect you-you-you-you".

**I hope you enjoyed the first part to this story because I loved writing it, there will be 5 or 6 chapters of this published along with chapters for Zalgo's disease-Mephistopheles. If you enjoyed, Review and tell me if you liked the seeing the good side of Freddy and friends. Tell me if you want more, you guys are awesome. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter of both Zalgo's disease and this story.**


	2. Chapter 2- Mark's friends

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and today I am here with another chapter of Freddy's good side. I hope you are all enjoying this story because I love writing it.**

Chapter 2- Mark's friends

Mark was amazed at the sight of his old friends. It became 6 AM and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had returned to the parts and services. Mark walked out and called his friends Adam, Aaron, Rene and Martin. The next night Mark went in with his friends and they sat down and listened to the phone call. Mark wound up the music box while Aaron and Martin watched the vents. Then Freddy and friends come in through the main hall and when they see the four others they don't recognise them and try to stuff them in a suit. Mark shouts at them

" STOP, THESE ARE AARON, ADAM, RENE AND MARTIN". The animagronics instantly stop and Bonnie says " Hey-Hey-Hey Marti-Marti-Martin". Martin smiles and says " Hey buddy". Chica says " Hey-Hey-Hey guys-guys-guys". They suddenly hear music and Mark says " Oh No, The Marionette. They heard a scream and saw it coming after them. Freddy screams and says in his demonic, evil voice

" YOU-YOU-YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS-FRIENDS-FRIENDS". He punches The Marionette and Foxy pushes it back. Mark wound up the music box and it went back into it's box. Then Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica attack and Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy fight them. Freddy easily deactivated Toy Freddy but Bonnie was having trouble with Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie said to him " You never stand a chance, just give up while you still can". **( If you can guess which parody song this is from, you win a cookie) **Bonnie laughed and said " You're forgetting one thing". Toy Bonnie asked " What am I forgetting".

Bonnie smiled and said " I'm not alone". The last thing Toy Bonnie saw was the night guard switching off.

Chica was being owned. Since she couldn't move her arms she was having a lot of trouble beating Toy Chica. Mark came up and oiled her arms. She laughed as she could finally move her arms for the first time in a long time. She easily beat Toy Chica and said

" Surprise-Surprise-Surprise mother-mother-mother f*cker". Mark heard a radio and realised that The Mangle was coming. Foxy must've realised as well because he went to the right vent and pulled it out. He said to The Mangle

" Ar-Ar-Argh, me mate-mate-matey, Rule breakers be walking the- walking the plank". He then attacks The Mangle and it says " The only one breaking rules be yeself matey". Then he switched targets to Martin. Foxy shouted " YE BEST BE GETTING BACK TO THE KID'S COVE LANDLUBBER", and then he deactivated it and threw it back to the kid's cove. It turned to 6 AM and the animatronics walked back to parts and services. Mark and his friends walked out of the building and laughed and talked about their experience.

**I hope you enjoyed today's chapter of Freddy's nice side. You guys rule and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and today I am here with another chapter of Freddy's Nice Side. I was originally planning on making this a two-shot but I decided I'm going to make it a three-shot. If you enjoy remember to tell me so in the reviews and please, Constructive Criticism. This is set, like in the game, in 1987 and if there is a next chapter it will be set in 1991, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3- The Party**

Mark had one more job as the Scott had said in the recorded message. **( Scott is the name I made up for Phone Guy. Scott is the name of the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2) **Mark out on his uniform one more time and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one last time.**  
><strong>

He arrived to find the kids waiting at the door. He put a smile on and said " Hey kids, Wanna go visit Freddy Fazbear and his crew"? They all shouted " YES" and Mark chuckled and let them in. He watched the animatronics closely as Scott walked in. He looked at Mark and said " Hello Mark, any problems with the animatronics so far"?. Mark shook his head and said " Nope, they are all acting normal".

Scott looked at him and said " Watch out for The Mangle, it's the most unpredictable out of all of them". Mark nodded and walked away to watch the animatronics.

Mark walked into the parts and services and said " Hey guys, can you come out here for a second". They all woke up and Freddy said " We need masks". Mark node red and brought out masks and got Bonnie a new arm and they walked out.

Toy Freddy was watching the old animatronics come out as he walked off stage and he walked up to them and said " We meant you no harm last night, the rules as you know say that there can't be a endoskeleton without it's costume on, we are sorry night watchmen, we have no choice over the matter". " The Mangle is evil, don't let any of the kids near it because it will kill them".

Mark nodded and said to the children " Foxy is out of order, do not go near him". The kids groaned and said " Yes mister". Mark smiled and said " So instead we will introduce the older animatronics". "Come and meet the original Freddy Fazbear, the original Bonnie, the original Chica and the original Foxy". The kids cheered as they came out. Original Bonnie walked over to the kids and said " Hey kids, enjoying your stay at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". The kids laughed and said " Yes Bonnie, we are having fun". Suddenly the lights went out and they heard a evil laugh. Mark got his flashlight out and shined it at The Mangle and The Marionette. The originals and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy helped protect the kids. They heard a evil laugh and saw Golden Freddy walking towards them. He laughed again and said " We are going to murder these kids and there's nothing you can do about it". Freddy just teleported behind Golden Freddy and ripped his head off and let his body drop. Meanwhile Foxy was fighting The Mangle and Freddy and Toy Freddy were taking on The Marionette. Foeasy ad been pinned down and was about to get killed when Mark walked up behind The Mangle and switched it off. Freddy and Toy Freddy were beating The Marionette like nothing it had ever seen before. It was slowly but surely being destroyed. Freddy managed to disable and and Bonnie switched the lights back on.

Mark looked at the kids and said " Please do not tell anybody about this, the company will be closed if you tell anyone". The kids nodded and promised not to tell anybody. They had fun for the remaining hours they had and they finally walked out and Mark stayed with the animatronics and helped clean up. He left just before 12 AM and the new night guard went inside. Mark walked away, knowing that he might never see the animatronics again.

Three years later:

Mark was going through the newspaper when he found a add saying that they were hiring at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He instantly applied and he got the job.

**I'm gonna end it there, I have decided that there will be a chapter four, possibly chapter 5 in this what was originally meant to be a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4- Foxy's nice side

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Freddy's nice side. I want to ask you guys something. What was your reaction when you saw the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer?. I just fist pumped the air and screamed " HELL YEAH". Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4- Foxy's Nice Side

Mark started his shift and heard the phone ring. He answered it and it turned out to be Scott.

Scott said in the recording **(If you want to skip the phone call then I'll put bold letters when it's done, yes I'm writing the whole call and yes I've memorised the whole call)**

" Uh Hello, Hello, uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night". " Uh I actually worked in that office before you uh I'm finishing my last week now as a matter of fact". " I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about"." Uh you'll do fine". " So let's just focus on getting you through your first week ok"?.

" Uh first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read out to you, uh it's more of a legal thing you know". " Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". " A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life". " Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person". " Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced".

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about". "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No". "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too". So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay".

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit". "Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night". "Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long". "Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87". "Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know"?.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person". "They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit". "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area"." So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death". "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh".

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up". "But hey, first day should be a breeze". "I'll chat with you tomorrow". "Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary". "Gotta conserve power". "Alright, good night".

**(The call ends here, on with the actual story)**

The call ended and Mark realised he had been listening to it for two hours and check the camera. Foxy was peeking out of the Pirate's Cove. Mark smiled and whispered " Hey Foxy". The camera glitches and he heard running and saw Foxy entering the room. Foxy's voice was glitching a lot but he managed to say " Argh-Argh-Argh me matey, How ye be doing Mark"?. Mark smiled and said " I'm good, just listened to a two hour phone call but I'm good". Foxy laughed and said " That be-be-be good". They heard human-like groaning and saw Bonnie at he door. Mark smiled and said " Hey Bonnie, it's me Mark, don't you remember". Bonnie tried to get into the room but Foxy forced him out.

Mark looked at him and asked " Why did you do that Foxy"?. Foxy looked at him, not before he closed the door and said " Bonnie, Chica and Freddy have changed over the years, they have become more-more-more and more evil at night, not even you will help them become good again I fear". Mark nodded and closed both doors. It was 4 AM and he had 55% power.

Foxy was looking at the cameras while Mark watched the doors. It turned to 6 AM and Mark walked off and waited for the next night.

The next Night:

The phone rang and Mark answered it.

**( Once again, Phone call, imma tell you when it's over)**

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses". "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know"... Mark check the camera and noticed Bonnie was missing.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right"?. "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights". "There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors". "So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights". "Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course". "I'm not implying that". "Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time". I guess he doesn't like being watched". "I don't know". "Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon".

**( End of Phone call)**

Foxy walked in the room again and watched the doors. This time it was Chica that was trying to get inside. Foxy used his hook as a weapon to defend Mark but Bonnie came in from the other door and said " We-We-We know it's you Mark, we want to be friends, we can help you until night four, which is when Freddy becomes active". Mark smiled and sat down and asked Chica " Hey Chica, still a fan of making Pizza"?. Chica replied with " Of-Of-Of course I am Mark, do you want a pizza"?. Mark nodded and Chica walked into the kitchen and started making the pizza. It was done at 5 AM. Mark smelled the delicious pizza and took a bit out if it and swallowed and said " This pizza is the best, this is part of the reason why I love Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". " The other part is the animatronics because they rule". It turned to 6 AM and the animatronics walked back on stage and Mark left and waited until the next night.

Night 3:

The phone rang and mark answered it again. Scott said

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long". "I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now". "I'm not implying that they died"."Th-th-that's not what I meant". "Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight".

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp". "Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead". "Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you". "I wonder how that would work". "Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught".

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side".

The call ended and Mark waited for his three friends to appear. It had been two hours and none of them had entered his office, he was starting to get worried. He heard laughing and saw Freddy at the door. He quickly screamed and said " WAIT FREDDY, WE ARE FRIENDS AREN'T WE"?. Freddy nodded and said " The only worry we have is Golden Freddy, he disabled the others". " He didn't disable me because he thought I was going to kill you but I'm not, we need to deactivate the animatronics if you want to survive night 3". They quickly walked out of the office and went into the Pirate's Cove and reactivated Foxy. They went to the show stage and reactivated Bonnie and Chica and they walked back to the office and guarded the doors and check the cameras.

It was only 4 AM when they heard noises. Suddenly Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy appeared and started to attack. Mark quickly closed both doors and they got prepared for the worst. They heard Jack-in-the-box music and knew that The Marionette was coming. It was 5 AM when the animatronics forced the doors open and tried to stuff Mark into a suit. Foxy punched Toy Freddy in the head and forced him back. He then screamed and ripped Toy Freddy into shreds.

Chica was looking at Toy Chica with a look of anger and quickly grabbed Toy Chica's legs and ripped them off, leaving Toy Chica useless. Bonnie ripped Toy Bonnie's face off and said " Now see how I felt when they ripped my face off". Freddy just screamed and punched a hole through The Marionette's stomach. It turned to 6 AM and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy moved the newer animatronics remains into the backstage. Mark left and waited until the next night.

Night 4:

Mark heard the phone ringing and answered it. Scott sounded scared when he said

" Hello, hello"?. "Hey, Hey wow day 4, I knew you could do it". " Uh hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow". "It's-It's been a bad day". " Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded those messages for you uh when I did".

" Uh hey, do me a favour and maybe sometime uh you could check inside those suits in the back room"?. " I'm gonna try to hold out for as long as I can". " I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there". " You know... Oh no".

Mark hears a animatronic screech as the call ends. He can only assume Scott is dead. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy walk into the room and prepare for what looks like Golden Freddy. Mark asks Focy " What are you guys doing"?. Foxy looked at him and replied " We be preparing for Golden Freddy for tomorrow night Laddie". Mark nodded and let them finish the job. It was soon 6 AM and Mark left while the animatronics went back onto the stage.

Night five:

The phone rang and Mark was confused but when it answered it got even more confusing. The call was some sort of garbled voice trying to say something. Mark managed to make out a few words but understood pretty much none of it. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy walked in and prepared for Golden this was the night he would attack. Freddy and Bonnie guard the office while Chica and Foxy made something that would stop Golden Freddy once and for all. They heard laughing and saw Golden Freddy walking towards the office. Foxy and Chica threw the trap and it instantly stopped Golden Freddy. It was 5 AM and Mark got a crowbar and proceeded to smash Golden Freddy's head in. It turned to 6 AM and Foxy brought Golden Freddy into the backstage. Mark walked out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the last time for a long time.

In December:

Mark had discovered that Freddy Fazbear's was closing down at the end of the year and decided to buy Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. He reactivated them and smiled.

**A HUGE final chapter of Freddy's nice side 1, I will be making another one but instead of Mark it will be based on Martin's POV. I hope you enjoyed, it you did tell me so in the reviews. You guys are awesome and I will see you I. The next chapter of Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles.**


	5. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


	6. Not A Chapter

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a little author's note. I just wanna say Thank you for all the support I've been getting these past few weeks. I've only been on Fanfiction writing stories for a few weeks. I deleted my first story and decided to do a crossover thing AKA Zalgo's Disease and a few random other stories. Anyways I'm getting off topic. I just want to thank you all so much for all of the nice comments and help you've given me. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but then a few people decided to read my first couple stories and review. I cannot stress enough how good it is to have so many people that read my stories and read/ sing my parody songs. Uh about Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace, I really want to get started on it but I need help from you guys. I want you to tell me in the poll I'm creating right after this post. I can't decide if I should do the first chapter in the POV of the squids or the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's or if I should do it in the POV of Mark and his friends or should I just do all of them at once?. Please help me because I am really stuck on what to do. Now I'm running out of ideas for Parody songs so I need you to tell me what song to do next, I have Seven more ideas. Here are what they are 1. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 2. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. 3. We will Rock You by Queen. 4. Somebody to Love by Queen. 5. Bicycle Race by Queen. 6. Flash by Queen. 7. Is This The World We Created by Queen. This band is my favourite band if you're wondering why I'm doing so much Queen stuff. Also I want to say Thank You all so much for everything. That's all I wanted to say, I just had to say all this. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next parody song.**


End file.
